


Beginning of the End

by BossKdin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A fic where everyone dies, Fake AH Crew, GTA Universe, Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossKdin/pseuds/BossKdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the last heist the crew did. Everything was going perfect, according to plan. Until one little malfunction on the bridge cause the whole plan to spiral downward into the events of the last heist the Fake AH Crew will ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth fanfiction. So I'm apologizing now if they seem a little OOC, which I tried very hard to not do. I got the idea of this watching the last heist they put together before Rockstar put in their own heists. I added little hints to a few other previous heists too because why not. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Choppers were over head in the sky, searchlights searched the overpass, the nearby bushes and plant life and the water and ground below. Small glints hit the light of empty bullets and blood. An explosion went off throwing a curly reddish brown hair man to the beach out of the water he had cuts and grazes all over himself and he struggled to pull himself up. He turned around to face the direction of the explosion.   


“Jack!” He he yelled out, hoping to see the normally smiley and warmhearted man was still there possibly in the water and not in a million different burnt pieces.But he had no time to search for him, his ears still rang from the grenade explosion. Bullets from the choppers above and men on the ground made the sand splatter on the ground around him, he quickly looked for an escape route and saw the van they had brought. He forced himself to move, getting shot in the arm and shoulder in the process. He pulled himself into the van and tried to start it, it wouldn’t turn over. “Oh god please not now!” He said in a panic, he looked up from the ignition to see five cops and SWAT with their guns drawn pointed to him. He slowly reached into his jacket and the officers opened fire onto him shattering the glass splattering the seat with blood. A grenade rolled out of his hand and to the floor of the van, the pin was pulled and the timer was ticking. 

 

The officers put down their weapons and congratulated each other for a job well done, the explosion caught everyone off guard, shrapnel flew everywhere hitting some officers and lightly damaging a low flying chopper. It was a last desperate attack from a desperate man, everything was going so good until they were fucked over from bad intel and malfunctioning equipment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alright guys today I got some plans for a heist,” Geoff, their leader stated in the meeting room they had. It was lit by one lone lightbulb with soundproof doors and no windows, they were cautious about these kind of things, more times than not things went wrong and they always got hurt, nothing too life threatening but they did leave nasty scars with fun drinking party explanations. “Rumor has it that SWAT has some interesting weapons that would benefit us greatly. Yet they won’t let us normal citizens go in and grab it.” Ray, their best sniper, snorted at that statement.   


“No, they’ll shoot us on site!” 

 

"I was just getting to that." Geoff replied as he pointed at Ray. "So here's the plan. Me and Ryan will go to this bar here," he circled a point northeast of the map. "We're going to blend in and shoot the place up and get enough heat to attract SWAT and take one of their vans. Michael, you're going to be on the roof and keep eye out for us, tell us what to expect. How you'll make it to the roof? Jack will use a seabird and fly you over and you parachute down."

 

"Why a seabird and not something faster?" Jack asked. Geoff sighed under his breath.

 

"Don't worry I'll get that in a bit." He answered Jack. "Ray and Gavin, you guys take the monster trucks and go right about here and act like you have engine trouble. As the cops come you two are going to plant sticky bombs on the cars and be our getaway driver. Michael is going to snag the van and drop it off here." He circled a more secluded part of the map.  "As we escape, Ryan's going to set up an air strike and give us a better chance of getting away. We're going to jump the bridge here and parachute into the water and have Jack and Michael pick us up in two different seabirds then take us to the van. By that time we should’ve gotten a majority of the heat off of us and then we can sneak into the base and take some awesome as dicks weapons.” The group thought it was a pretty good idea and started to discuss some plans after the heist and all the cool things they planned on when they completed it.   

 

“Hey Mi-cool!” Gavin nudged into Michael playfully. “What are you going to do when we finish this heist?”   


“Well I guess relax and yell at you while being yelled at by Lindsay.” Gavin squawked at the statement.

 

“Why would you yell at me, you pleb?” 

 

“Because you always do something to mess everything up!” He raised his voice but smiled which made Gavin smile back. Their whole friendship was built on this kind of abuse. Michael yelling at Gavin and sounding generally mad, but really it was more loud teasing that gave Geoff and Jack a headache. Gavin didn’t mind too much, he understood that it was hard for Michael to be nice and still keep his “I am the dangerous one” reputation. 

 

“How about you Ray?” Gavin asked the shortest of the group whom was playing on a custom brown 3DS.

 

“Eh, I don’t know. Play videogames?”

 

“But you always to that!” Gavin complained, “It’s not everyday you get a chance like this!”

 

“How about stream?” Ray smiled. “You know I don’t go outside so I’m limited to whatever’s in my apartment.” The joke of Ray never going outside was a huge exaggeration. At least now it was since he joined the AH crew. He was a pure gamer, very talented in the FPS and other shooter games and it showed in his dead eye shots for unbelievable distances away. “But what I don’t get is why Geoff wants you on the roof Michael.” Michael shrugged.

 

“Well I do have to fly a plane and pick you guys up, last time if I recall right you could barely fly a stunt plane let alone a jet.”

 

“Yeah that sounds about right.”

 

“And I’m just a look out, you get to do the fun part.” Michael added in. “I bet Geoff’s going to sell them if they aren't as good as he think they are. Knowing him I bet he think’s they’re like satellite lasers or something.” That earned a few chuckles from the small group. “Well I gotta go call Lindsay and tell her what’s up and all that.” Michael waved himself off and went to the far side of the room away from other conversations and called the number to his soon to be wife. 

 

Ryan noticed how animated the lads were, but he was too far away to really hear them but he enjoyed the happy manic panic everyone got into when they were about to do a huge heist, this had to be the largest prep they’ve ever had to do so of course everyone was going to be in some sort of panic, the lads being on the more positive end of the panic while Jack was more on the negative end. Ryan notices Jack’s nervous fidgeting and raised an eyebrow even though no one could see it under the mask.

 

“Are you okay Jack?” Ryan asked, concern in his voice.

 

“Just a little nervous that’s all, so many things can go wrong and this isn’t some some store heist that we can just lay low if we mess up. People could die Ryan… I don’t understand how Geoff could think this was a good idea…. We almost got killed multiple time!” Jack spoke quickly and paced around the room messing with his hands.

 

“Well that’s kind of our job Jack. We risk our lives to gain something of a great abundance all at once, while it takes some people a majority or their whole lives… Seems like a fair tradeoff to me.” Ryan shrugged as Jack glared slightly.

 

“Did you so happen to forget that you were almost killed by a portable toilet?” 

 

“A portable toilet full of gold.” He corrected and shrugged. “I couldn’t just leave Michael to fend for himself could I when the police were still on our tails.” Jack sigh roughly and shook his head. 

 

“How are you taking this so lightly?” Jack questioned. “Anyone of us could die!”

 

“Well… I know what I got into when I took Geoff’s offer, I just would take everything as it comes. Typically if you think bad things, bad things happen and vice versa.” He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. “Either way, we’ll throw together a plan b if something does happen. Mainly lots of explosions and fire.”   


“How are you so sure it’s going to have fire and explosions?”

 

“Because of Michael.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was mere hours before the heist, the manic panic died down to dead silence, the severity of the situation was settling in heavily. The only sounds that happened was the the noises of loading bullets into clips and magazines and checking the various guns. They were purely focused on making sure their weapons wouldn’t jam or backfire. Geoff stopped what he was doing and walked over to Jack and Michael and put a hand on both of their shoulders. 

 

“I hope you guys had a chance to call in your seabirds in advance. You know how hard they can be to get.”

 

“I have one waiting in the hanger near by Geoff, don’t worry.” Jack responded, Geoff then turned his attention to Michael.

 

“Don’t worry Geoff,” Michael waved him off. “I know a guy, he’ll make sure that we get what we need.”

 

“Alright then but I hope he gets us it or else I’ll have a nice long chat with him… And you.” Geoff said with a slight threatening tone before he gave Michael a pat on the back and walked back to his guns and less than legal launchers and put in a tiny earpiece and gave the rest of the crew. “If anything goes wrong tell us, we’ll get you out of whatever problem. Keep it on and good luck guys!” The heist was on.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They all took their separate cars and went to their separate ways. The mics were so sensitive that they picked up ever which sound so there was no static space ever. The light sound of music was just barely audible but it was just enough to get all of them to sing along all off tune and at many pitches, mumbled forgotten words and laughing at each other. 

 

“Okay turn that off!” Geoff laughed after Ryan stumbled horribly over the words and just made something completely up that didn’t fit at all. The music cut off and now the only sounds that were heard was whooshing wind  and the hum of a motorcycle. 

  
  


“Hey Gavvy, why the motorcycle? You can barely drive a car!” Michael joked, they all teased Gavin about the motorcycle since he made sure to crash into each motorcyclist and more times than not he was the one being waited on to arrive with enough time for the rest of the crew to take a drink/ smoke break. 

 

“Because it’s fun Mi-cool!” He answered back but immediately screamed “Tree!” and swerved, nearly falling face first into the street, and he wasn’t wearing a helmet. His heart raced so quickly that he felt like he was going to be sick, he had that feeling in the back of his throat which made him gag loudly. 

 

“Gavin where are you, I’m looking a bit strange here with a monster truck all alone.” Ray’s voice was in his ear now.

 

“I’m on my way Ray! Still gotta get the bugger.” 

 

“You’re still getting the truck! Oh my god.” Ray exaggerated his complaint. Right as Geoff and Jack made it to their waypoints. Geoff was babbling to the customers in his undershirt and dress pants like he just got off from an office job. He bought a few beers and made good conversation with anyone who was willing. The com buzzed in his ear as Michaels voice told the group that he was in position and that Jack was nearby for an emergency pick up. A few more drinks and Gavin drove up next to Ray and walked out and made conversation like the other was having car trouble and trying to figure out what was really wrong with their trucks. Ray even brought some random tools to make it look more believable. Down the road the black and green car was starting grow in the distance, Gavin and Ray looked at each other and grabbed a couple of duffel bags and glanced over ever so often to see Ryan pull up and get out of the car with a rifle and run into the bar. The Heist has started. 

 

Automated weapons rang out from the small building along with the screams and desperate pleas that went ignored. It took a total of 10 minutes before the cops actually get to the sort of secluded building. As the cops arrived Michael told Ryan and Geoff how many were coming inside of the building and when. Ray and Gavin were adding the sticky bombs to the cop cars waiting for SWAT to arrive and to book it. 

 

It took a good 20 minutes of the firefight for the SWAT to arrive and to attempt to deal with Ryan and Geoff. Everything was going according to plan. Jack’s voice cracked to live over the coms.

 

“I see a Van, Michael, now’s your chance Ray and Gavin will cover for you.” 

 

“Alright Jack. Ray, Gav one of you cover for me and I’ll get this bad boy out of here.” Michael climbed down from his hiding spot on the roof and sneaked his way down and around to the back of the SWAT and police and hurried got of there. Some of the SWAT turned around and aimed at Michael, they were quickly taken down from a spray of bullets from Gavin. “I got it! Go go go!” Michael cheered as he quickly drove down the road. Gavin and Ray retreated to their monster trucks and waited for Geoff and Ryan. Geoff got into Ray’s and they quickly drove off with some of the police SWAT combo. Ryan wasn’t more than 2 seconds behind with a red flare and threw it in the middle of the sticky bomb planted cars, he jumped into Gavin’s truck and yelled at him to go. They shankly sped off with a lot of dust behind them. A group of jets flew overhead and dropped missiles on top of the police. 

 

Everything was going great! Perfectly according to plan to be more specific. The two trucks were now a few miles apart. Michael was halfway to his own drop off point when the com came to life once more. 

 

“Guys… I think we have a bit of a problem…” Gavin said shakily, fear clear in his voice. 

 

“Jack we need backup now!” Ryan yelled louder then necessarily needed. The two was surrounded by helicopters and SWAT, there was no escape. Jack’s plane flew overhead as his voice came in through the com. 

 

“Get in the water! I can pick you guys up.” With that Gavin bolted for the edge of the bridge with a parachute and half jumped half fell off the edge. Ryan was behind him and pulled the string, Ryan jerked back from the pull and Gavin just continued to fall. There was something wrong with his parachute, it wouldn’t open. Gavin screamed as he hit the water face first. 

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Vav?”

 

“Gavvy?”

 

“Say something!” 

 

“He’s not moving…” Cold silence besides the bullets being shot at Ryan. When Ryan got low enough he cut the string of his parachute and dropped to the water and swam over to Gavin. He was face first into the water, unresponsive and clearly dead. He couldn’t just tell them right now so he swallowed as much of his sorrow as he could and spoke again. “Jack come pick me up.”      

 

“On my way…” Jack said as the plane started to descend. 

 

“Geoff no! What are you doing!” Ray yelled and then the truck went off the edge and into the water. The suction of the water pulled Ryan under the water, he tried to fight the current and pulled himself to the surface to see an annoyed Ray and a concerned Geoff. “Why’d you do that!?” Ray asked as he took off his now wet beanie.

 

“Well we were gonna end up here anyway! Besides… Just...  Jack pick us up!” 

 

“Bad news, this is a 3 seater Geoff.” Jack said over the com. Geoff cursed underneath his breath. 

 

“Michael hurry up with that seabird!” 

 

“It’s not here! They lied to me! I got a plane though, I’ll have to land on the beach.” Michael then cursed loudly as he got into the plane and started to take off.

 

“Ray, Ryan go with Jack, I’ll hold them off.” They had no time to argue as Jack’s plane skidded to a stop beside them. Ryan climbed into the one seats of the plane and immediately started getting pelleted by bullets, Jack instantly floored it making Ray had fallen off the side of the plane before he could actually get in. He fell back into the water with a splash.

 

“Jack! What the hell!” Ray said as he broke the surface again, now fire was focused onto Geoff and Ray. They both started to swim away, bullets splattered all around them, then they hit something that wasn’t water. Geoff yelped and Ray quickly turned around.Blood filled the water around Ray and Geoff, as the moustached man sank into the water. “Oh my fucking god!” Ray nearly screamed as he went under to get Geoff. He got three feet away before he realized that it was already too late. Their boss was dead. He swam back to the surface and tried to speak through the com, it was shot, the water damaged it so much it was useless. He ripped it off his ear and threw it away and let it sink into the water, Jack was able to land the plane a few feet past Ray. It was riddled with tiny holes and it was a miracle that it could still work. Ray quickly got into the plane and ended up getting shot in the leg. He hissed at the pain, Jack quickly took off again and into the air. 

 

“Where’s Geoff?” Ryan asked as he looked out the window to see if the mustached man was still somewhere in the water.

 

“With Gavin...” More silence, a second plane darted over Jack and the rest making Jack pull to the side hard and nearly making them flip. 

 

“Guys I got another plane!” Michael said through the com. “It’s not a seabird but I can land on the beach.” 

 

“Uhh… Jack?” Ray said as he saw the plane on fire. 

 

“Michael we’re gonna need a pick up and fast!” Jack said as he unbuckled himself from the pilot seat and flew the plane closer to the water. ”We gotta jump plane” They group quickly jumped into the ocean and the plane exploded before it even hit the water.

 

“I can’t land in the water!” Michael yelled again.

 

“We can get a boat!” Ryan yelled over the sounds of choppers, bullets and radio static. It didn’t take too much for a police to come nearby with a boat. After a few good shots to the police officer the three pulled themselves up into the boat.

 

“Remind me to never go into the water again.” Ray complained as he took off his hoodie and squeezed the water out of it before putting it back on. “Remind me to literally never go outside again.” He continued as he moved a dead body away from the steering wheel. “Remind me to never hang out with you guys ever again.” He started the boat and speeded in the direction of the beach.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Ryan said as he shot at the choppers with Ray’s snipper. 

 

“Oh but I do.” Ray hissed as he swerved away from the other boats and to keep gun fire away from them. “After this I quit!” 

 

“Aww but Ray.” Jack joked but knew all too well that he would possibly be the last heist he ever did too. “Michael we really need some back up!”

 

“Do you not see all the fire on the beach? Who the hell do you think did all of this? Poseidon?” A loud explosion was heard both through the com and out in the distance. “BOOOSH!”

 

“Can you at least get these choppers off of us?” Jack asked as he let off a few rounds into a chopper. Ray made a sharp turn which made Jack and Ryan fall over. They were blinded by a low flying chopper. They were all frozen for a second. About five rounds cracked, more silence. Everyone’s breathing stopped. Ray fell to the floor of the boat, the wet bottom making the blood spread faster and over the edge. Jack quickly took the wheel and drove away from the chopper. Ryan went to check on Ray. He took all five bullets to different places on his chest. He checked it he was still breathing but alas he wasn’t. Ryan cursed under his breath and looked at Jack. 

 

“We lost Ray.” More cursing from Michael. 

 

“Just get to the beach! So we can- They did it again!” Michael’s blood either froze or boiled to the point of no return. “They gave me a one seater plane! Screw it we’ll just make our get away in one of the cars here.” He glanced over every second or two to see the rest of the crew heading in that direction. He was running low on ammo and patience. He looked back at the water, the boat was a huge fire ball. “Jack!” Michael yelled over the com hoping for an answer. There was nothing… Nothing from Jack or Ryan. He started to shake, either from anger or shock, possibly both. He took a few grenades, pulling the pins, letting them cook for a second or two then throwing them with all his might. Right now he wasn’t trying to escape, he was trying to take down as many of these cops as he could before he went down.

 

“Michael?” Ryan coughed as he struggled to pull himself up from the water. Michael quickly ran over to Ryan and helped him up to his feet. “I Jack-”  Michael shook his head.

 

“Lets just get out of here!” Ryan nodded and pushed himself away from Michael.

 

“I’m okay.” Michael was unsure but nodded.

 

“I’ll clear us a path. And-” Ryan cut Michael off with a nudge.

 

“I’ll cover you, just hurry alright.” Michael nodded and headed where the cops were thinner and quickly took them out. It seemed longer than it really was but he cleared a big enough gap for the both of them. Michael swung around and he just stared at the body on the ground. 

 

“Ryan?” Michael got shot in his shoulder which brought him back to his senses. He was the only one left. Gavin, Ray, Geoff, Jack and Ryan, they were all gone forever. The fact hit him harder then the explosion the missed him by mean feet. The force knocked him to the ground leaving a high pitch ringing in his ears. He couldn’t hear anything, not even the other explosions that happened to him. He held onto his shoulder and walked forward. Sluggishly not even caring that he was bleeding or getting shot. 

 

He would never see him friends… His family… His Girlfriend ever again. He wouldn’t get to hang out with Gavin and talk about the weirdest stuff or earn a few bucks with the bets Gavin made with him all the time. Someone who showed that he could smile and laugh and be himself. He wouldn’t be able to play videogames with Ray any more, wouldn’t be able to have accuracy contests with him, or get  his hind end handed to him in any game they played. Someone who showed that it was okay for him to be a little awkward. He wouldn’t be able to have races with Jack anymore, no street races or stunt plane contests. No one that he could talk on a personal level and not crack an inappropriate joke every chance they had. Someone who showed that some things could end peacefully and not always in a flurry of bullets He wouldn’t be able to blow things up with Ryan, or feel like he was a little bit sane compared to him. He wouldn’t be able to hear how this that and the other works even if he didn’t understand half of it. Someone who showed him that he could be himself no matter how unique or weird he was.  He wouldn't be able to drink with Geoff anymore. The man who brought all of them together and caused them to trust each other. His father figure in this horrible world. Who had him meet the absolute love of his life and actually feel like someone as cold hearted as him could find the perfect person. All of that… Gone just like that. 

 

He opened the the van door to the van he cleared and sat in the drivers seat. The keys were already in the ignition as he tried to start it. It wouldn’t turn over. He cursed under his breath. This was it for him. This was the end of the Fake AH Crew, there was going to be no one left. He stared at the cops with their guns pointed to him. They all were screaming at him, barking orders for him to do something or other but he didn’t care, it’s not like he could hear them anyway. Michael knew that this was the end, he knew it all too well as he looked at the officers, but there was absolutely no way that he was going to go down just like that. He had one grenade left in his jacket. He slowly reached into his jacket. He couldn’t be too hasty or else this would fail and all of this would be for nothing. He looped one of his fingers in the pin of the grenade and made a bit of a flinchy motion, the cops open fired on Michael shattering the glass and shooting him in the face, he fell forward onto the steering wheel, the honking was annoying but that was it. That was the end of the Fake AH Crew. The grenade Michael had fell from his hand, the pin still dangled from his finger as the rest on it fell to the floor. In a loud flash and bang the car exploded, shrapnel flew in the air. The cops made their way away from it, only getting minor injuries and burns. The van was in a fireball. If Michael did somehow survive there was no way now as his body was engulfed in flames. 

 

The Fake AH Crew was no more, this was a major hit for the city of Los Santos, man men and women lost their lives that day, and the city was more of a wreck thanks to the low numbers of police force and the biggest gang gone. Many of the other gangs started to attack each other through the course of the following years, none staying long enough to leave an impact as the Fake AH Crew, none leaving as big of a mark, none leaving as much of an impact to the city.                                      

  
       



End file.
